Wonderlαnd
by Kiwione
Summary: " -Soy Hatta Hao... ¿Me sigues, Lyserg?-. "
1. I: The descent down the rαbbit hole

**T**hroughthe looking-gl**α**ss, **α**nd wh**α**t Lyserg found there:**L**yserg's**α**dventuresin Wonderl**α**nd.

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias:** Yaoi, AU, fantasía. Es el título más largo que he escrito ._.  
**Disclaimer:** Shaman King, Through the looking-glass, and what Alice found there & Alice's adventures in Wonderland no son míos.  
**Nota:** Quiero aclarar que es la misma historia de Alice in Wonderland… La misma. Sólo que aquí le agregué yaoi & a los personajes de SK, PERO ES LA**MISMA**HISTORIA.

•**°•†•°• •°•†•°• ****Capítulo I: The descent down the rabbit hole. ****•°•†•°• •°•†•°•**

Suspiró un poco más mientras el carruaje aún andaba hacía aquélla mansión. Su hermana Marion aún leía aquél libro de Platón sin ilustraciones ni diálogos en el que explicaban cómo el hombre hacía quién sabe qué cosas. Miró hacía afuera apoyando su bello rostro de marfil en la ventanilla mientras Marion se emocionaba cada vez más al leer ese aburrido libro.

Acarició el colgante que traía en el pecho, era una especie de mariposa verde… Resopló de nuevo al viento, Marion se dio cuenta, pero siguió leyendo como poseída. Su hermana tenía un trastorno mental, mismo que había adquirido cuando su madre se había vuelto su verdugo después de que su padre muriera asesinado, unos años después ella igual murió asesinada.

Nunca se reportó al culpable.

Una vez que la carroza se estacionó al inicio de la residencia, Lyserg bajó con su impecable traje blanco con corbatín negro, el fajín le acentuaba perfectamente la cintura haciéndole ver hermoso, su cabello verdoso caía por sus hombros un poco, el flequillo apenas tapa una parte de su frente, su piel de porcelana era espectacular.

Le extendió la mano a su bella hermana Marion de coletas rubias hasta la cadera y ojos profundamente olivos, su vestido negro con encajes blancos le venía perfecto a su piel sumamente cuidada por las mucamas. Le sonrió hermosamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla para darle a Jack, el inseparable muñeco de su hermana. –Esto es aburrido para Mary–. Anunció la chica viendo a los anfitriones acercarse a ellos.

Lyserg sonrió, le extendió el brazo caballeroso y anduvieron hasta la entrada donde las personas ya los esperaban… Hoy era el día en el que "secretamente" Ryunosuke Umemiya le pediría desposarse a Lyserg. Era una estupidez, una estupidez que su madre se encargó antes de morir, no fueran capaces de deshacer: O se casaba, o la fortuna de su padre y su empresa se iban al demonio.

Separaron a Marion de Lyserg, haciéndola ir con los demás invitados, mientras Lyserg caminaba con el padre de Ryu: Tokageroh. –¿Sabes Lyserg? Me alegra que tú vayas a ser el esposo de mi hijo–. Admitió de una vez el señor de la burocracia frente a él, observando las rosas blancas, que juraba, había mandado, fueran rojas. Lyserg no contestó, no quería hacerlo…

Llegaron a uno de los kioscos que estaban en el jardín trasero, bellamente adornado. El señor lo llevó escaleras arriba, mientras tocaba una campanilla de ahí mismo, la música dejó de tocar. Lástima, le gustaba esa pieza instrumental de piano, toda la atención se centró de repente en ellos. Lyserg sintió pánico, Marion se encontraba sola en la mesa del frente, su personalidad introvertida y el hecho de que se refiriera a ella en tercera persona no le dejaban otra oportunidad.

–Queridos familiares, amigos y colegas… Me hace grato el saber presentar el día de hoy–. Mientras hablaba, un pintor detallaba la primera escena de la tarde, Lyserg lo miró, suspiró y miró de nuevo al frente. –A mi hijo Ryunosuke Umemiya…–. Un coro de aplausos se escucharon al momento en que un chico alto, de cuerpo delgado y cabello profundamente negro entraba al jardín.

Su traje blanco era igual al de Lyserg, sólo que el saco estaba totalmente abierto y el corbatín era morado. Ryu observó a quien sería su esposo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. Nadie lo culpaba, Lyserg era hermoso… Más que hermoso, casi podía decirse que era la perfección en persona. Se acercó al kiosco un poco nervioso, su padre le palmeó el hombro y le saludó con una sonrisa.

Lyserg respondió la sonrisa, pero su sonrisa era amistosa, no era babosa, como la de Ryu. La música tocó claro, lento y pacífico casi como una melodía de cuna. Ryu se hincó con una rodilla frente a él, tomando su delicada mano entre las suyas, Lyserg le dijo que esperara y acto seguido, le quitó una pequeña oruga del traje, la acarició y después volvió a su anterior posición.

–Lyserg Diethel…–. Carraspeó, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a sonreírle: –¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?–. Lyserg se quedó de piedra. Había ensayado el sí que le diría… Muchas veces frente al espejo se puso de rodillas, se puso de pie, se acomodó una y otra vez. No podía dejar que en lo que su padre había trabajado por tanto años se fuera al demonio…

Miró a Marion que no sonreía, su semblante se veía triste. –Creo que… No estoy listo–. En un rápido movimiento, se retiró las manos de Ryu, bajó la escalerilla y tomó a su hermana de la mano, corriendo por la salida de los jardines, el público estaba estupefacto… Ryu bajó la vista.

Adiós amor de su vida.

•**°•†•°• •°•†•°• •°•†•°• •°•†•°• •°•†•°• •°•†•°•**

Después de mucho correr, Marion se detuvo en un gran Abedul, Lyserg igual y por fin pudo respirar tranquilo, estaba exactamente dentro del bosque de Whitechappel, nadie iría a buscarlos ahí. Marion lo miró por un microsegundo y luego agregó: –¿Porqué?–. Lyserg la miró y se tumbó al pie del árbol. Marion conocía la respuesta, pero su hermano parecía muy decidido después de unos días.

–No lo amo–. Respondió sin más, Marion se sentó enseguida de él, abrió su libro y siguió leyendo en el capítulo donde se había quedado. –¿Aún no puedes olvidarlo?–. Murmuró la chica que estaba ensimismada en su lectura. Lyserg palideció y después su cara atravesó toda la saga de colores que podían existir. Negó con la cabeza un poco sin atreverse a mirar a su hermana.

–Mary lo sabía…–. Rió su hermana, Lyserg sonrió y cerró un poco sus ojos. Era cierto… Probablemente jamás le olvidaría. Su ensoñación no duró mucho ya que un repiqueteo como de un reloj de bolsillo le alertó, miró para todos lados. Algo que vio le desconcertó: Era un niño… ¡UN NIÑO! Vestido de ¿Conejo? Bueno, traía unas largas orejas blancas sobre su cabeza platinada. –Rayos… Ya casi no hay tiempo–. Murmuró el chico, observando su reloj de bolsillo con sus profundas orbes rojas.

–Oye…–. Llamó el peli-verde al niño que seguía corriendo sin sentido alguno, se levantó sin querer hacer ruido ya que su hermana comenzaba a dormirse. Le siguió, hablándole sin obtener respuesta alguna, farfulló y se deshizo del saco blanco pulcramente planchado. –Hun' debo correr, o la reina hará que su hijo Hana me viole y después me cortarán la cabeza–. Contestó con voz monótona el chico, corriendo aún más hacía ningún lado.

A sus mal cumplidos 15 años, Lyserg siguió al niño que no pasaba de los 8 o tal vez 9 años. El chico, que movía graciosamente su colita de conejo, sus orejas y sus… ¿Grandes patas? ¿Cuándo le habían crecido las patas? Al correr se paró frente a un gran árbol con un hueco en el medio… El chico giró a verlo, sonrió espeluznantemente: –Soy el conejo Men. ¿Me sigues, Lyserg?–. Y se metió al hoyo. Lyserg se quedó de a cuatro al verlo caer, simplemente se acercó ahí y observó la nada dentro.

No había luz, no había nada… Tomó una piedra y la lanzó dentro: 10… 15 segundos y nada se escuchaba, se acercó un poco más, echando su vista más a fondo, al intentar detenerse con el árbol, su mano resbaló y por el impacto se fue para enfrente. Cayó de lleno en el hoyo sin poder hacer nada, primero se espantó y comenzó a gritar un poco.

Después por la misma adrenalina, trató de girarse, si caía, prefería quebrarse las costillas a la columna. Aunque probablemente no saldría vivo de esa caída tan espantosa. Una vez que se giró, pudo observar una pequeña luz hacerse presente. Ya habrían pasado unos diez minutos de caída y sin saber porqué, se estaba aburriendo. Comenzó a recordar a su gato _Croockshanks _**(1)**y… Y también a él. Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Cuando la luz hubo iluminado todo su campo visual, pudo observar diferentes cosas volar de allá para acá: un piano, tableros de ajedrez, sombreros… espejos… Muchas cosas danzaban para allá y para acá en el aire, ninguna lo tocaba, gracias al cielo, la caída se hizo más violenta, iba más rápido y en picada, se preguntó si llegaría a las _antipáticas_ **(2)**

Y cuando menos lo hubo pensado, ya estaba sobre el piso, con el labio abierto por el impacto. No supo en qué momento había caído, simplemente estaba ahí. Miró para todos lados, el piso era a cuadros negros con blancos. Miró al techo donde había un gran candelabro de oro que amenazaba con caerle en la cabeza en cualquier momento.

Se levantó y pudo observar el lugar mejor: Había varias puertas con estatuas en las partes de pared pura. Se dirigió a una puerta. Giró la perilla: nada.

Otra. Nada.

Otra. Nada.

Siguiente… nada.

Miró a su alrededor y una mesita de cristal estaba en el medio de la estancia, la miró curioso, y se dirigió donde estaba. Al llegar, pudo notar una graciosa botellita de cristal con un líquido róseo dentro, tenía una etiqueta: _Pishsolver:_ _Tómame _**(3). **Lyserg retrocedió ¿Y si era una droga? Se volvió a acercar, examinó el contenido, abrió el corcho y olió algo como… ¿Fresas?

Miró a todos lados y sin saber el porqué, tomó del envase. Bueno, no sabía nada mal, dejó que se deslizara por garganta, tosió un poco, cerró los ojos y de golpe, su estatura fue disminuyendo. Se asustó, todo era muy grande… miró su ropa que ahora era inmensa, se miró y raramente tenía puesta la camisa, el moño y unos pescadores blancos sin zapatos.

Se dirigió a una pequeña puerta que hasta ahora notaba, estaba ahí, una vez que llegó trató de abrirla, pero el cerrojo estaba echado, miró el lugar y encontró una llave en la mesa… Corrió a ella, escaló un poco tratando de llegar, pero era demasiado pequeño para poder llegar donde la llave, se tomó sus ahora despeinados cabellos entre los dedos y profirió un grito.

Miró a todos lados del ahora inmenso lugar, salió de entre sus ropas y observó una cajita frente a él con un pastelillo dentro en color azul, también tenía una etiqueta: _Upelkuchen: Cómeme_ **(4) **Lyserg se dijo que ya no tenía nada que perder… Abrió la cajita y sacó el blando pastelito, mordió un poco y sabía a… ¿Mora? Sonrió un poco, ese sabor le gustaba, su cuerpo comenzó a estirarse hasta el momento en el que topó con el techo. –Genial–. Refunfuñó una vez más ya exasperado, tomó la llave en su gigante mano.

Miró para todos lados y ya no había esa poción mágica que lo hacía ser pequeño… comenzó a desesperarse de que cada vez crecía más, una vez así, sin más comenzó a llorar debido a la desesperación que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo. Sus lágrimas comenzaban a llenar el lugar de apoco, mojándole los pies, de repente, una de las estatuas comenzó a adquirir vida propia. Era un chico de inmenso cabello negro amarrado en una trenza.

Sus ojos grises eran un poco tapados por el flequillo, llevaba un bello kimono color crema. En su mano derecha, llevaba un abanico que dejó caer al mar de lágrimas que había provocado el inglés, el peli-verde lo recogió y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar de nuevo de tamaño, el abanico brillaba cada vez más a medida que Lyserg se hacía del tamaño del chico que antes había sido una estatua.

Sin saber qué decir, le dio el abanico que ahora había dejado de brillar. El chico de ojos grises y piel apiñonada le sonrió sensualmente: –Bienvenido a Wonderland… Lyserg–. El mismo se sorprendió: ¿Cómo es que aquél chico sabía su nombre? Iba a preguntar cuando el chico tomó su mano y le quitó la llave de la mano, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la puerta, introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta.

Lyserg se acercó donde estaba la puerta, mojándose al caminar con sus propias lágrimas, la puerta fue abriéndose dejando ver un espejo, el chico del kimono se volteó hacia Lyserg y aún mantenía esa sensual sonrisa. Lyserg tragó pesado. Una vez que estuvo frente a él, no hizo más que pasar sus brazos por el níveo cuello del inglés y así, plantarle un beso en los labios al inglés.

Lyserg abrió sus ojos descomunalmente, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… El contacto fue dulce, debía admitirlo… y no duró más de 5 segundos, pero no era alguien que conociera o algo así, para hacer ese tipo de cosas, para cuando logró reaccionar el chico ya se había separado de su carmín rostro: –Soy el Lacayo Nichrome… ¿Me sigues, Lyserg?–. Habló, yendo donde el espejo, se puso frente a él, volteó donde Lyserg, le extendió la mano, pidiéndole que se acercara.

El inglés no sabe porqué lo hizo, pero se acercó a él, le tomó de la mano, y asustado, observó cómo el chico se hundía dentro del espejo, arrastrando a Lyserg con él, ya que había apretado su mano.

Genial, otro lugar que no conocía…

•**°•†•°• •°•†•°• Continuará. •°•†•°• •°•†•°•**

Ya sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por no actualizar "Luz" Pero no podía evitar hacerlo, es que… Haré la obra de Alicia en el País de las maravillas & estoy súper emocionada. Nice, en el primer capítulo ya hubo, yaoi, dulce, y lágrimas. ¿Sexy, no?

**1 Croockshanks:** Así se llama el gato de **Hermionie** en **Harry Potter**.

**2 Antipáticas: **En la historia original, **Alicia** creía que al caer en ese hoyo, caería en las **Antipáticas** ( Término que confundió con **Antípodas** ) Es lo que se conoce: Si escarbo desde aquí, llegaré a China, al estar, según nosotros al otro lado del mundo. Lo cierto es que, si _escarbamos_ desde México, llegaremos al Océano índigo.

**3 Pishsolver: Tómame:****Pishsolver **es como se llama la bebida, & el _tómame_, es con doble sentido… o sea… Ustedes me entienden~

**4 Upelkuchen: Cómeme:****Upelkuchen** es como se llama el pastelillo & el _cómeme_… Ese igual también es en doble sentido.

Odio a Lyserg, pero ponerlo en este tipo de situaciones es divertido… ¡Preguntas de trivia! *Suenan trompetas* (¿?)

¿Cómo fue que Lyserg terminó sin zapatos? ¿A quién no puede olvidar? ¿Dónde quedó Marion? ¿& el conejo Men? ¿Qué onda con eso de que el hijo de la reina lo violará? ¿Ya saben quién es la reina? ¿El hijo de la reina? ¿& Nichrome? ¿Saldrán del espejo, como en Matrix? Si sabes alguna de éstas respuestas, pónmelas en tu review & te daré una sorpresa… Sólo si aciertas.

Los reviews serán contestados en el próximo capítulo que será transmitido el próximo Domingo por este mismo canal, casi a la misma hora. Gracias por leer, espero que sea entretenido para los lectores… ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

Saludos, besos & abrazos.

**+ Suly +**


	2. II: A cαreer in comitte with tαil

**Through the looking-gl****α****ss, ****α****nd wh****α****t Lyserg found there: ****Lyserg's ****α****dventures in Wonderl****α****nd.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.  
**Advertencias:** Yaoi, AU, fantasía. Es el título más largo que he escrito ._.  
**Disclaimer:** Shaman King, Through the looking-glass, and what Alice found there & Alice's adventures in Wonderland no son míos.  
**Nota:** Quiero aclarar que es la misma historia de Alice in Wonderland… La misma. Sólo que aquí le agregué yaoi & a los personajes de SK, PERO ES LA**MISMA**HISTORIA.

•**°•†•°• •°•†•°• ****Capítulo II: A career in comitte with tail. ****•°•†•°• •°•†•°•**

_Lyserg abrió sus ojos descomunalmente, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… El contacto fue dulce, debía admitirlo… y no duró más de 5 segundos, pero no era alguien que conociera o algo así, para hacer ese tipo de cosas, para cuando logró reaccionar el chico ya se había separado de su carmín rostro: –Soy el Lacayo Nichrome… ¿Me sigues, Lyserg?–. Habló, yendo donde el espejo, se puso frente a él, volteó donde Lyserg, le extendió la mano, pidiéndole que se acercara._

_El inglés no sabe porqué lo hizo, pero se acercó a él, le tomó de la mano, y asustado, observó cómo el chico se hundía dentro del espejo, arrastrando a Lyserg con él, ya que había apretado su mano._

_Genial, otro lugar que no conocía…_

Cerró sus ojos instintivamente, a su mente rápidamente vino su gato… ¿Qué pasaría con él? Bueno… él seguro estaba en muy buenas manos pero… ¿Y su hermana Marion? ¿Quién iba a escucharla cuando ella más lo necesitara? Estaba apresurando las cosas, probablemente al atravesar ese espejo saldrían de ahí. Abrió sus ojos una vez que su cuerpo se hundió por entero en el mismo.

Y, una vez que salió, pudo notarlo: era un gran jardín de bellas flores altas y muy coloridas. Se preguntó dónde estaría, no recordaba ningún jardín así. Buscó a ese raro chico, el Lacayo Nichrome, inclusive mucho más allá de que le haya besado sin conocerle, era la única persona _cuerda _que había cerca, caminó un poco retraído, se miró la ropa y aún estaba mojado de caminar en sus lágrimas. Suspiró y anduvo.

–¡Lyserg! ¡Aquí!–. Giró la vista para encontrar de donde provenía la voz, buscó adelante, a la derecha, izquierda y atrás pero no había nada, siguió caminado hasta que un par de manos le tapó la vista y le fue imposible seguir, llevó sus propias manos a las que estaban sobre sus ojos, descubriendo un abanico en una de ellas. –Nichrome–. Murmuró, siendo soltado enseguida.

–¡Vamos! ¡Corramos para secarnos!–. Propuso el moreno, tomándole de la mano y sonriéndole amistosamente para jalarlo y comenzar a correr, Lyserg inevitablemente comenzó a andar, observando el cielo que se veía bastante nublado… Se preguntó si estarían en su natal Londres, cosa que dudaba, quería creer que sí, pero no le parecía muy probable, se soltó del agarre y anduvieron por los setos de flores gigantes, algunas veces se perdían de vista y se buscaban, era muy divertido.

Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y exclamó una risa, que más bien era algo muy parecido a un maullido de gato, Nichrome le jaló fuertemente de la mano y volvieron al punto de inicio, miró a su alrededor las flores moverse por una suave brisa de viento. –Oye, chico… ¿Habías estado aquí antes?–. Habló una flor azul, muy azul. Lyserg la miró fijamente sin creérsela.

–¿Cómo te llamas?–. Volvió a cuestionar la flor azulada que se inclinó hasta quedar casi enfrente del peli-verde que retrocedió. No recordaba su nombre. Buscó entre sus archivos mentales algo que le dijera su nombre o su identidad, pero no había nada. Miró sus ropas secas, buscando su nombre, miró también sus pies sucios de la tierra que había ahí y nada.

Miró a su lado a Nichrome que también parecía confundido… Quiso preguntarle, pero se le adelantó: –¿Dónde hay que ir, Kanna?–. Preguntó a la flor que le miró curiosa. –Si él es el verdadero Lyserg, sólo tienen que tomar un tren donde leerá el Jabberwocky y llegarán al tablero de ajedrez–. Anunció la flor volviendo a su anterior posición como si hubiesen izado una bandera.

Lyserg pudo recordar su nombre mientras seguía mirando ese gran jardín, las demás flores les miraban curiosos y cuchicheaban entre ellas, se sentía un poco incómodo. –Vamos Lyserg…–. Murmuró el moreno, tomándole de la mano para que caminaran hacía donde se veía algo como una terminación de ese campo, así, con los pies descalzos caminaron lentamente hacía aquél lugar.

–Cómo que si soy el verdadero Lyserg…–. Murmuró para sí, mirando al piso caminando aún tomado de la mano de Nichrome que parecía muy feliz observando las flores a su alrededor, miró al frente y seguía habiendo lo mismo, sólo flores, flores y más flores… Suspiró cansado, tirándose a la fresca tierra, extendiendo sus descubiertos brazos sin importarle nada más.

–Oye, debemos seguir hasta llegar al tren–. Murmuró Nichrome viéndolo desde arriba. Lyserg bufó un poco. –Estoy cansado…–. Murmuró cerrando los ojos, entonces sintió algo que lo elevaba en el aire, abrió los ojos descomunalmente al encontrarse en la espalda del chico del kimono, automáticamente se prendó de él por el cuello y la cadera para no caerse. –O-oye… Bájame…–. Murmuró, mientras sentía cómo empezaba a caminar de nuevo en línea recta hacia donde se suponía encontrarían el tren.

–No pesas nada si es lo que te preocupa–. Murmuró sonriente, comenzando a caminar un poco más a prisa, observando a lo lejos lo que parecía algo como un tren… –¡Lo encontramos!–. Expresó triunfante, momento que Lyserg aprovechó para bajar de él y ahora, ser quien le tomaba de la mano caminando más rápido para llegar a ese tren. Una vez que se hubieron frente el grandioso tren, sonrieron y entraron.

A la entrada, había un par de guardias esperándoles. –Somos los guardianes Pascal y Chocolove–. Hablaron al mismo tiempo, Lyserg y Nichrome se miraron entre sí y antes de moverse aunque fuese sólo un ápice, cada uno de ellos ya había tomado o al peli-verde, o al moreno. Caminaron por el primer vagón y Nichrome fue sentado enseguida de un pelicano. Volteó a mirar a Lyserg que seguía andando, siendo jalado por Pascal.

Miró al morenos antes de pasar al siguiente vagón, haciendo que la compuerta automáticamente se cerrara, miró al frente y pudo ver la mayoría de los vagones solos. Sólo había uno donde estaba un tipo con un gran sombrero que no era de menos de 80 cms de altura de copa en color rojo sangre de pichón con una pluma negra moviéndose por la ligera ventisca que se colaba por la ventana y una etiqueta con los números _10/6 _**(1)**le miró curioso, pues mantenía su rostro oculto bajo el sombrero.

Su curiosidad no duró mucho, puesto que lo sentaron enseguida de él, Pascal se fue y cerró la compuerta y volvió a quedar solo… Bueno, el tipo ese estaba ahí.

Su atuendo no era menos ridículo, era un saco tipo esmoquin en color negro con los pliegues del cuello rojo y los puños de las mangas también rojos. Abierto de cada uno de los botones, cabe destacar que el tipo no traía camisa abajo, pero sí una venda tapando su pecho completamente, la cual podía notarse, subía por la espalda tapando su cuello, se fijó un poco mejor y, su brazo izquierdo también estaba vendado. No pudo mirar su rostro.

Su abdomen plano y perfecto estaba descubierto, traía unos pantalones negros ajustados hasta la cadera también del tipo salir y un cinturón café que parecía más bien sólo un pedazo de tela amarrado dejando ver sus marcadas crestas iliacas sin pudor alguno, llevaba unas botas un tanto extrañas con unas viseras redondas al frente en color rojo… No sabía a ciencia cierta si eran zapatos o si sólo eran pedazos de… algún material amorfo al que no le encontraba ni forma.

El tren comenzó a andar, el tipo al parecer estaba dormido, suspiró y se relajó en su lugar sólo un poco… Ahora sólo tenía que preocuparse por lo que había dicho esa extraña flor. ¿Qué era el Jabberwocky? ¿Tablero de ajedrez? Se dijo que era sólo un sueño que estaba teniendo, negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y se pellizcó el brazo derecho. –¡OUCH!–. Se quejó, bueno, ahora a ciencia cierta, sabía que no era un sueño…

Miró el tren de cómodos sillones que pasaba demasiado rápido por un paraje bastante extraño, lleno de hongos enormes y flores largas… Miró al otro lado y estaba un poco más desértico, pero igual sólo había eso, hongos y flores. Miró el techo del vagón… ¡NO HABÍA TECHO! Hizo una mueca, cada vez comprendía menos, miró de nuevo al chico enseguida de él y algo que vio, sí que le sorprendió.

En el regazo del desconocido del sombrero estrafalario, comenzaba a formarse una enredadera de espinas verdes. Se asustó al principio, después a su mente vino todo lo que le había pasado y se dijo que ya nada podía ser peor. Miró con más detenimiento, ya que el otro parecía muerto, no despertaba, no se movía y no emitía ruido alguno. Cuando la enredadera terminó de formarse, fue de apoco convirtiéndose en lo que parecía… ¿Un libro?

Se acercó un poco más al chico casi quedando encima de él, leyendo en la portada **Jabberwocky **abrió los ojos como platos y, cuando quiso tomar el libro, el tren dio una vuelta muy violenta por un camino que dedujo estaba bastante desastroso, acto que hizo que cayera graciosamente sobre las piernas del chico que al fin, reaccionaba.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡No, Anna!–. Gritó un poco haciendo que su sombrero gigante cayera sobre el peli-verde. Rayos, pesaba. Miró a todos lados, descubriéndose en el tren, bufó, y cerró los ojos, se tocó el cuerpo: aún se mantenía en una pieza. Le agradeció internamente a los grandes espíritus y después se dio cuenta del chico que estaba sobre sus piernas. –¿Eh? ¿Eres tú…–. Murmuró pero calló al quitar el sobrero que le impedía mirar al chico, el mencionado abrió los ojos como platos, si lo del libro le había sorprendido, ver el rostro del loco lo fue más.

–¿As-Asaha?–. Pronunció un poco temeroso y aún atónito, sintió cómo la sangre comenzaba a aglomerarse en sus mejillas sin decencia alguna, se retiró rápidamente de las piernas del moreno, nervioso como nunca. El chico le miraba curioso con su único ojo visible, el derecho se mantenía vendado hasta un poco más debajo del pómulo, la venda era la misma del cuello y pasaba por su cabeza, donde un inmenso y espeso cabello chocolate reposaba. Giró la vista apenado ante la atenta rojiza.

–¿Podrías… Ser tú…?–. Murmuró, poniéndose su enorme sombrero, acercándose gatunamente a él para observarle mejor, acarició con su dedo índice la mejilla del inglés, lo que hizo, que más calor subiera por el rostro del mismo: –¿El… verdadero Lyserg…?–. Murmuró muy sonriente jugando con un mechón de su cabello verdoso.

–As-Asaha… Tú… Cómo…–. Balbuceó sin sentido, se sentía muy nervioso al tenerlo tan cerca, lo miró de reojo, estaba confundido. –¿Asaha? ¿Es algún tipo de té? ¿Tal vez un nuevo sombrero?–. Suelta una risa sin separarse ni un poco, al contrario, se acerca hasta quedar en 4 patas, rozando su mejilla izquierda con los labios. –¿Sabes en qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?–. Murmura, viendo sus rasgos entretenido, antes de besar su mejilla y pronunciar: –Soy Hatta Hao… O el sombrero Hao–. Se señala gustoso, dejando de invadir su espacio personal.

Lyserg giró el rostro, era su turno de estar extrañado: –¿Hatta Hao? ¿Porqué te cambias el nombre?–. Le preguntó sin comprender, antes de levantar el libro que había quedado olvidado. Hao lo miró curioso y sonrió: –Eres muy curioso Lyserg… Pero me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto…–. Susurró para abrazarle un poco, haciéndolo casi sentarse en sus piernas. Lyserg se descompuso un poco, pero todo eso quedó atrás al intentar abrir el libro y no poder. –¿Porqué no se abre?–. Murmuró al borde de la histeria.

Hao rió un poco y agregó, cerca de su oído: –Porque tienes que pagarle al propietario–. Y sonrió aun más, al sentir el estremecimiento en el chico descalzo. –Sí, eres el verdadero Lyserg…–. El peli-verde le miró curioso: –Soy sólo Lyserg, además no tengo dinero alguno para pagarte–. Sentenció, volviendo a intentar abrir el libro. Hatta frunció terriblemente el ceño.

–Bien, _solo Lyserg_–. Murmuró con sarcasmo: –No me pagarás con dinero–. Añadió, dio una pausa, el inglés se giró a verle, Hatta tomó su rostro entre una mano, besándole con dulzura. Eso tenía que ser una joda, eso tenía que ser una **FUCKIN' **joda.Forcejeó un poco, intentando liberarse de ambos agarres… Asaha no era así, pensó por un momento y esto solamente era un sueño. Si él quería, podía dejar de estar sometido.

Así, comenzó a pensar que podía retirarse de ahí, pero no. Seguía ahí, y aunque estaba estático, Hatta no dejaba de besarle y acariciarle la mejilla con delicadeza. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con algo así? Miró para todos lados, qué alguien le explicara por amor a Dios… Aunque su cordura se fue al demonio una vez que lamieron sus labios y en su mente ya no había espacio para pensar en otra cosa o en otro que no fuera ese sombrerero de nombre Hao.

Cerró sus ojos y al mandar un suspiro, instintivamente abrió sus labios dándole carta blanca al moreno para que continuara. Ni tardío ni perezoso, el juego fue saliéndose de control cuando el sombrero, mordiéndole el labio fuertemente, rompiéndolo en el acto, le **empotró** violenta y literalmente a la pared, tomando con ambas manos su delgada cintura apenas cubierta por la delgada camisa blanca. Él mismo sonrió, hincándose frente al peli-verde.

Lyserg entreabrió un poco los ojos, debido al dolor de su labio sacando sangre: –Es-Espera–. Murmuró un poco nervioso de estar siendo pegado a la pared con más ímpetu, peor aún, de no estar haciendo nada. Hatta al parecer no escuchó, y se pegó a él sin nada de delicadeza, Lyserg no quería moverse. Podía hacerlo, con mucha facilidad, pero había algo en ese contacto que había mandado a volar su moral.

Fue entonces cuando Hao se separó de él, lamiéndole por última vez la herida, sonriendo con cinismo al peli-verde expectante… –Ahora, puedes abrir el libro–. Lyserg le miró largamente, ya le había soltado y le había entregado el libro, tomó las pastas en sus manos y como si fuera arte de magia, pudo abrirlo… _¿Pero qué clase de brujería es esta? _Pensó, un tanto… Enojado y sorprendido. Miró el brillante ojo rojizo sin emitir sonido alguno.

–Anda, debes leerlo antes de llegar con la reina roja–. Casi pudo jurar, que lo vio estremecerse… –Empuñarás la espada vórpica, o vorpalina, como le decías en el fraubulloso día–. Agregó casi con aire soñador. –¿Recuerdas aquéllos días en Infratierra donde leíste el oráculo y te emocionabas porque sabías que ibas a estar aquí, en el tiempo de la reina roja?–. Le sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

Lyserg se quedó sin comprender de nuevo. ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Qué era todo eso? Miró el libro, encontrándose con que no lo podía leer… lo giró, y nada… Buscó otro ángulo y tampoco, se talló los ojos y nada. –Hao… No puedo leerlo…–. Pero el mencionado ya se había levantado. –¿Hao?–. Le miró curioso antes de casi caerse de nuevo, ya que el tren había frenado. Tomaron su mano, arrastrándolo a lo que parecía una salida.

–Claro que puedes Lyserg… Eres el verdadero Lyserg… Derrotarás al Jabberwocky con la espada Vórpica–. Volvió a repetir, saltando del tren, una vez que estuvo debajo, tomó al inglés entre sus manos, cargándolo como si fuera una princesa. –¡Oye, suéltame! ¡Además… Y Nichrome!–. Ni siquiera formuló la pregunta, aún así, Hao no lo bajó ni le dijo nada del moreno.

Caminaron un poco más, bueno, más bien Hao caminó con el inglés en sus brazos. El mismo, sonrojado hasta el cuello miró el lugar que iba en línea recta hasta lo que parecía un ¿Tablero de ajedrez? Miró el lugar curioso: –Hao… ¿Qué…?–. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, había sido tirado a la tierra sin consideración, golpeándose la cabeza. –¡Oye! ¡Ten má…–.

Hao se posicionó sobre él, tapándole la boca con una mano, repegándose a su cuerpo sin consideración alguna, mirándole directamente a los ojos sin emitir ruido alguno. Un pájaro enorme de desplegó por los aires: era totalmente negro, con los ojos saltones y se podía distinguir, eran azules, con un pico tapado por un bozal. Lyserg miró asustado al gran animal que no dejaba de volar por ahí, pataleó intentando huir, pero Hao fue más rápido y le retuvo entre sus brazos, acercándose a sus labios: –Si no dejas de moverte y de patalear te besaré de nuevo…–.

A Lyserg esto le pareció estúpido: –¡Pero quié…–. Ni siquiera pudo terminar cuando ya estaba siendo de nuevo besado delirantemente por esos tibios labios que le estaban volviendo loco. Apretó los ojos, negándose mentalmente a responderle, pero le parecía un acto imposible en esos momentos, justo cuando el moreno succionó su labio superior y le hizo ver el paraíso.

No muy seguro de sus acciones, llevó sus brazos a rodear el cuello vendado y cubierto por el inmenso cabello del moreno, encontrándose con que le gustaba aún más cómo se sentía, las manos del sombrerero cada una al lado de su cintura, acariciándola con delicadeza y él, rodeándole con sus delgados brazos. Así pasó un buen rato, Lyserg mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras era besado en el cuello por el chico sobre él.

No fue sino hasta que mordieron su cuello que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la realidad: No había pájaro ya, y estaba tirados en la tierra con las piernas entrelazadas. Dejando a un lado lo bien que se sentía, su raciocinio volvió y le empujó, haciendo que cayera de sentón y se quejara: –¡Auch! ¡Oye!–. Frunció el ceño, tocándose el trasero.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso–. Sentenció el peli-verde, levantándose de la tierra, extendiéndole la mano al castaño para que se levantara. –No vi u oí que te quejaras en ningún momento–. Agregó. –Pero bueno, lo bueno es que el pájaro Jubo-Jubo ya se fue–. Sentenció, caminando sin esperar al peli-verde que recogía el libro. Le alcanzó, pero ya no emitió sonido alguno, ni preguntó nada.

Cuando llegaron al tablero de ajedrez, se dieron cuenta de que era sólo una pequeña línea horizontal con cuadros, había otra, pero estaba en el otro extremo del jardín, en aquélla, había una mujer de infinitos cabellos rubios sentada en el lugar de la reina, había un niño en el lugar del _knight _y un hombre con el cabello largo y físicamente parecido a Hao en el lugar del Rey, aunque se mantenía dormido.

–Protégeme Lyserg…–. Murmuró en su oído, empujándose desde detrás, escondiéndose tras la espalda del inglés que no entendía nada, una vez que llegaron a su tira de ajedrez, Lyserg se puso en el lugar del peón. –Verdadero Lyserg…–. Se oyó hablar a la mujer que tenía un bonito kimono lila. –Si logras llegar a la casilla del Rey, te convertirás en rey y podrás salir de este sueño–.

Lyserg procesó la información en su mente… ¿Estaba hablando enserio? –¿Cómo sé que no mientes?–. Hao se asustó y le tapó la boca, rezándole a los grandes espíritus porque no ocurriera lo que estaba seguro… Pasaría. La cabeza de la reina roja comenzó a crecer como loca, Lyserg, que la miraba de lejos, sólo retrocedió un poco, pero no se inmutó.

–¡NO MERECE VIVIR! ¡YO SÓLO DIGO LAS COSAS CUANDO SON SEGURAS! ¡CÓRTENLE LA CABEZA!–. Ordenó la ejecución, mientras el knight se movía hacia ellos, Lyserg reunió coraje y no se movió. –¡Annita! ¡Cuñada, por favor no lo mates!–. Gritó el sombrerero tras él.

–¡JUGARÉ!–. Terminó por decir el inglés, mirando cómo el chico con una espada roja se detenía a medio camino. –¡Me convertiré en Rey y saldré de esta maldita pesadilla!–. Agregó sin más.

Anna le miró largamente, para después agregar: –¡Hanna! ¡Vuelve acá!–. el chico automáticamente volvió con su neurótica madre, yendo a su anterior posición, el tablero comenzaba a moverse cada vez más perdiéndose entre el bosque: –Si has de ser el verdadero Lyserg… Entonces que así sea–. Fue lo último que se escuchó decir antes de que el tablero desapareciera completamente.

Hao salió de su improvisadísimo escondite, abrazando con efusividad al peli-verde. –¡Al fin! ¡No recibí una cachetada de esa neurótica reina!–. Aulló con felicidad, yendo donde las flores, Lyserg intentó moverse, pero algo le retenía en el lugar del peón, miró el lugar y sus ropas comenzaban a desaparecer siendo sustituidas por una camisa blanca limpia y planchada.

Después de unos momentos, apareció un diminuto short que le llegaba debajo de los glúteos en color blanco con un par de cintos para que no cayera… Además de un par de botines del tipo _Robin Hood _en color negro, se miró un poco anonado y extrañado ¿Porqué esa ropa? –¡Hao! ¿Porqué…–. Pero no pudo preguntar más por la cara de león hambriento que tenía el moreno.

–Aceptaste entrar a la partida de ajedrez, Lyserg… Ahora te has convertido en un peón de la reina blanca–. Sentenció, acercándose a él oportunamente ahora inmovilizado, para acariciar su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos. –Es un… Uniforme–. Murmuró con cierto morbo en las palabras, sonriéndole con coquetería.

Lyserg tragó pesado y se movió, instintivamente y agradeciéndole a Dios que pudiera hacerlo, salió del tablero de ajedrez. –Y ahora… ¿Dónde hay que ir?–. Murmuró con recelo impreso en su infección de voz, poniéndose enseguida del moreno. –Tienes que moverte de casilla y para eso, debes encontrarla–. Le sonrió de nuevo, caminando hacia el bosque por donde se había perdido la reina, Lyserg se le adelantó y caminó, buscando la dichosa casilla.

–Por cierto…–. Oyó decir a Hao, antes de ser jalado y tumbado en la tierra con violencia. Podía observar el ojo rojizo brillar casi con hambre, sintiendo el aliento del chico rozar contra su boca, antes de ser besado con ímpetu, se les estaba volviendo una maldita costumbre. No dijo nada ni se movió, ese juego comenzaba a gustarle, sonrió, antes de volver a abrazarle por el cuello, él mismo profundizando el contacto. Asaha de verdad le gusta mucho.

–Soy Hatta Hao… ¿Me sigues, Lyserg?–. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había desaparecido, dejándole un cascabel en un listón café, probablemente lo que había sido su cinturón: _Si me necesitas, sólo suénalo._

•**°•†•°• •°•†•°• Continuará. •°•†•°• •°•†•°•**

¡Chancanchancháaaaaaaaaaan! :B Ámenme, soy grande (¿?) ¿Cómo la están pasando? ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren más? ¡Déjenme un review!

Bien, ¿Recuerdan que había dicho que por cada respuesta acertada les daría una sorpresa? ¡Pues la sorpresa es que por cada respuesta, habrá un lemmon! *sólo ella se emociona* (¿?) Coff… Estem… Sí, los reviews:

**Missjess: **¡Sí! Yo igual huiría de Ryu, por muy bien que me caiga u.u pobresito. JAJAJAJA todos sabemos que Men llegará MUY tarde para ser violado por el hijo de la reina, si, yo igual llegaría muy tarde coff coff estem… Sí, pero no le cortará la cabeza! Nadie le cortará la cabeza a ese bello Tao! XD JAJAJAJAJA Jessi, era toda una viciosa del internet! Eres mala!

**Mimichibi-Diethel: **Más bien la pregunta sería… ¿Cómo no odiarlo? Es tan estúpido, & odia a Hao… ¡Dime! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio iba a odiar a semejante hombre? Igual soy muy feliz porque el HaoLys es Cannon oficialmente & ya comienzo a "querer" a Lyserg (ajam) Si, Hanna es el seme, un Tao jamás podrá ser seme u.ú a menos de que… Le salga lo sadomasoquista de la madre, por que el padre es BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN uke :B *Suenan trompetas* ¡Medio acertaste! XD En realidad no puede olvidar a otra persona, pero es alguien referente a Hao, por eso ( & porque soy muy tramposa & quiero sexo ) Te ganaste un lemmon *shine* Coff… Ya me callo.

**Zusanne S.M: **Perdón… ¿Quién eres? KSAKSAKSKAS X'D oknot. Sí, pobre Ryu, & aquí no tendrá Billy para besuquear babeadamente u.ú (¿?) Esperemos que supere la depresión XD Lalalala~ &… Nichrome besó a Lyserg… ¡Porque yo siempre quise LysergNichrome en el roll pero Renné nunca me lo quiso dar! T-T aunque:B me dio HaoNichrome a medias lol ~ & fui feliz *siendo picada* Si, continuaré nwn ~

Bueno, bueno… ¡Preguntas de trivia! *Suenan trompetas*

¿Quién es Asaha? ¿Qué es el Jabberwocky en sí? ¿Saben quién es la reina blanca? ¿Dónde quedó Nichrome? ¿Qué onda con Pascal Avaf & Chocolove?

**1 10/6:** La etiqueta del sombrero, era en realidad el precio: 10 chelines, 6 peniques. El rey rojo siempre se pregunta porqué nunca le quitó el precio antes de dárselo al sombrerero, o porqué el mismo sombrerero nunca se lo quitó. La reina roja le responde que "no funciona bien" refiriéndose al sombrerero y después, le lanza una tuerca, enterrándosela en la espalda para que dejara de tomar té.

Por cierto, en el inglés británico_ tail_ es cola, y cuento, aquí me refiero a cola. Y _Hatta_ es una semejanza a la pronunciación de _Hatter_, osease, sombrerero.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos estamos viendo:B!

Besos & abrazos.

**+ Suly +**


End file.
